<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>做唉指南 by Chocoicy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062039">做唉指南</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy'>Chocoicy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, young Brett and Eddy, 小处男Eddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>陈韦丞作为一个处男，觉得自己有必要向杨博尧学学怎么做爱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>做唉指南</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我觉得自己写着写着写成性教育科普文了，小杨就是苦口婆心的我......<br/>But anyway, this might be my proudest porn =]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『我爸妈周末不在家，你要不要过来？;)』</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯盯着手机屏幕上的短信，仿佛这是什么神奇生物。陈韦丞邀请自己去他家玩不奇怪，毕竟他们都对对方家里熟得跟自己家似的了。但是为什么要特地告诉他爸妈不在家？他们要做什么是爸妈在家做不了的吗？还有那个表情是怎么回事？杨博堯想象一下陈韦丞的脸做出这个表情就硬了......拳头硬了。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯在他家门口还没按响门铃，就听到里面传来急匆匆的脚步声。杨博堯改成敲门的手刚举起来大门就打开了，陈韦丞站在门后，笑得像远远就听到主人归家的脚步声的小狗。杨博堯心里咯噔一下，感到了一阵没来由的紧张。无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。</p><p> </p><p>	在杨博堯头脑风暴的时候陈韦丞已经拉着他的手走进他的房间里，另一只手顺便象征式的拍了拍床上的灰尘，然后一手把他摁到床上坐着。</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞笑得露出了他那不整齐的兔牙，「要水吗？还是茶？可乐？算了可乐不好，还是水吧。」说着转身走进厨房，留杨博堯一人坐在那儿一头雾水。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯想了一会儿，然后脱口而出了最不重要的问题，「可乐怎么不好了？」</p><p> </p><p>	「听说可乐杀精！」陈韦丞厨房喊出来。</p><p> </p><p>	「......啊？」杨博堯接过陈韦丞递到自己手上的冰水。</p><p> </p><p>	「我知道虽然你只是比我大一年，但我是真心把你当学长的！也感谢你什么东西都愿意耐心教导我，总之接下来辛苦你了！」陈韦丞说到最后甚至像那些日漫里画的一样向杨博堯鞠了一躬。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯觉得自己错过了什么很重要的信息，先不论陈韦丞这么聪明他本就没什么可教他的，他也从不觉得自己多有耐心，更重要的是，他从来没答应过今天要教他什么啊！</p><p> </p><p>	「Jason约我考完试去他家开party，你知道的，就是......反正你知道Jason的风格！」陈韦丞抓了抓自己的头发，开始长长的黑发朝四面八方竖了起来，杨博堯忍住了想帮他把头发梳顺的冲动。「总而言之，我知道你经验比较丰富！当然了我不是说我一定会搞什么但就是以防万一你懂吧！」最后陈韦丞坐到杨博堯脚边的地毯上，转过头仰视着他，「我还准备了你喜欢的一米八金发辣妹哦！」</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯皱着眉头思考他说的话，一米八金发辣妹他倒是不介意，但是他是从哪儿得知他经验丰富的？他就跟一个女生做过一次，跟一个男生做过一次，这听起来就像在集邮，其实......好吧他真的是在集邮。他只是想什么都尝尝看罢了，这算个屁经验丰富。他看向陈韦丞，对方还在用崇拜的眼神看着自己。他叹了口气，点了点头，认输了。</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞兴高采烈地唤醒电脑，整个屏幕就充斥着一个撅着屁股的金发长腿辣妹。杨博堯下意识别过头，又想起自己才是「经验丰富」的那个，便硬着头皮向陈韦丞点点头示意他开始播放。</p><p> </p><p>	屏幕中一只大手正揉着那位金发女郎的白屁股，她已经开始在喘了。杨博堯叹了今天第无数口气，陈韦丞立刻问他怎么了，杨博堯才发现陈韦丞正在看着自己。「看我干嘛啊，看屏幕啊！」杨博堯有点粗生粗气地吼他，陈韦丞小声「哦」了一声便把视线放回视频上。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯望向视频，女主角不知道从什么时候开始已经在被看不见脸的男主角从后插入了，那一声声尖声细气的娇喘听得他头疼，太假了。他望向陈韦丞，他的裤子已经顶起了一个小帐篷。啧，没有经验的臭小孩。</p><p> </p><p>	为了让脑袋舒服一些，他的耳朵自动帮他捕捉其他的声音。身边传来稍微有点紊乱的呼吸，陈韦丞修长的手指正紧张地抓着床单，指关节有点泛白，平时灵活地按在小提琴指板上的手指毫无章法的抓紧床单又放松下来。他的大腿时不时互相磨蹭，却不敢有太大的动作，陈韦丞暴露在外的小腿不小心碰到了杨博堯同样没有衣物阻隔的小腿肚，他的脑袋突然轰的一下炸开了。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯过于快速地站起来走到电脑前按下了暂停键，陈韦丞这才疑惑地抬起头看向杨博堯，他的眼眶红红的，兔牙正不自觉地咬着下唇，杨博堯简直能看到他并不存在的灰色兔耳朵从杂乱的头发里伸出来。</p><p> </p><p>	「你是兔子吗？」杨博堯开口才发现自己的声音变得沙哑，陈韦丞歪了歪头，杨博堯补充道，「这都能发情。」</p><p> </p><p>	「我......不应该吗？」陈韦丞有点不知所措，所以他是该硬还是不该硬。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯摇了摇头，「她太假了，哪有前戏只有两分钟的，这种片子就是给你虚假信息。」他把手伸进自己的背包里，掏出一串安全套和上次从那男的那儿顺走的润滑液，然后把安全套扔到陈韦丞身上，「你中学性教育课没逃的吧？自己套上。」</p><p> </p><p>	见陈韦丞还没反应过来，杨博堯又叹了口气，他觉得他今天就能把他一生的叹气份额全用掉，但谁叫他是一个好老师呢？「她，太假了。」杨博堯指了指屏幕，然后又指了指陈韦丞，「换我，让你实践。懂了？」</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞条件反射地点点头，又瞬间摇摇头，「这能一样吗？」</p><p> </p><p>	「啧，你还学不学了？」见杨博堯开始变得不耐烦，陈韦丞赶紧手忙脚乱地拆开安全套包装，然后才想起自己的裤子还没脱，又把还没完全拆开来的安全套扔在一旁开始解皮带。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯看不下去了，他走到陈韦丞面前帮他把惨遭忽略的安全套包装彻底撕开，回过头陈韦丞已经把自己脱得跟伊甸园的亚当一样，杨博尧再一次勉强抑制住扭过头的冲动，在心里给自己打了打气。他坐到陈韦丞旁边，手抚上对方已经完全勃起的阴茎，为了让自己不要脸红，便只把视线聚焦在陈韦丞的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞在他抚上来的瞬间就仰起头粗喘着气，脖子上有一块明显的红痕作为他勤奋练琴的证据，此刻却显得格外色情。杨博尧想要咬一口他随着吞咽动作滚动的喉结，但这对于此刻的他们来说显然不合适，所以他只是专注于手上的动作，把渗出来的一点前液抹在茎身上充当临时的润滑，上下套弄了几下后才拿过安全套给他套上。他故意装出高高在上的语气，「你可别这就射了，我敢保证所有女孩……」他想到现在在陈韦丞床上的是自己，于是又加上一句，「或者男孩，都会立刻离你而去而且再也不会约你了。」</p><p> </p><p>	「你也会离我而去吗？」杨博尧听罢挑了挑眉，真的吗？这语气有必要这么悲伤吗？但陈韦丞的眼眶甚至泛着泪水——虽然不确定是这句话还是先前的快感导致的——看起来一副认真的样子。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧有点不耐烦，他不擅长应对这样敏感的陈韦丞，尤其是在床上——这句话听起来很有暗示性但他真不是那个意思。「总之你就给我忍着，要是忍不住就需要做点高潮控制的训练了。」见陈韦丞被吓得瞪大了眼睛，杨博尧放柔了声音补充道，「当然了这都是后话，对现在的你来说算超前学习了。」不是说他就懂得要怎么训练了，但陈韦丞不需要知道这一点，他现在只要做好一件事，就是努力忍着。</p><p> </p><p>	「哦好……」陈韦丞没再说什么，他环视四周，电脑屏幕上还是那个金发女郎，这画面对他忍住一点帮助都没有。他扭过头就看见刚站起来准备脱裤子的杨博尧，修长的手指随着「咔哒」一声灵活地解开了金属皮带扣，真不愧是学长！陈韦丞又想到刚才自己狼狈的模样，心里更庆幸自己当初没找错人。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧正缓慢地解开裤链，陈韦丞没见过哪个小电影里面的人在这个时候的动作像他那样缓慢，那些演员要么镜头一开始就脱得只剩内衣裤，要么一个剪辑就从全副武装变成一丝不挂了。他希望那些演员都可以学学杨博尧，慢慢地解开纽扣，慢慢地拉下拉链，这样他就可以看清楚他的手，他的手指上甚至还裹着晶亮的液体，他想到那些液体是怎么来的，想到手指上的茧子怎么摩擦自己的阴茎——他的阴茎抽动了一下，他意识到自己不能再这样盯着杨博尧看。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧脱下裤子后抬起头看向陈韦丞，陈韦丞肉眼可见的从脸颊红到脖子根，正在倔强地盯着天花板，看来确实有乖巧的听从他的建议。杨博尧想拍拍他的头以示鼓励，就像对邻居家的狗一样，他在越过陈韦丞的身子爬到床上时因为自己的想象忍不住微笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>	「好了，」听到他的声音陈韦丞才望过去，杨博尧正跪趴在床上，正如刚才的视频里的女主角一样。杨博尧扭过身拍了拍自己的身边，陈韦丞这才清醒过来爬过去伏到杨博尧身上，他小心地撑着床以免压到杨博尧，因为他现在已经长得比杨博尧高了，也自然比他重。这两年才抽长的他经常会被当成年长的一方，他一开始还有点不习惯，但现在已经可以在别人这么说的时候像大哥哥一样伸手揉揉杨博尧的头发占占便宜，每当杨博尧嘟着嘴抗议他就会感到一阵莫名其妙的快乐。</p><p> </p><p>	「你现在要做的是给我扩张，我刚才拿给你的润滑液是水基的，可食用，所以如果对方想让你舔……咳咳」杨博尧看到陈韦丞扮了个鬼脸，「好，你不喜欢，也不要紧，不喜欢做什么记得要跟对方直说，做爱最重要的是双方都享受，知道吗？」如果不是因为他正趴在床上撅着屁股，以一种极为别扭的姿势扭过头跟趴在他身上的陈韦丞说教，他现在真的有几分像一个温柔慈爱的长辈。</p><p> </p><p>	「现在试着倒出一些润滑液，感觉怎么样？」</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞挤了一点润滑液到手心里，「凉凉的？」</p><p> </p><p>	「对，没错，所以最好不要刚挤出来就插进来，那感觉实在是不好受。」看着杨博尧充满故事的表情，陈韦丞只能点点头赶紧用手心把润滑液捂热，然后又不知所措地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>	「现在缓缓插进一根手指，对——」杨博尧在陈韦丞插进一根手指的时候除了一开始有点气息不稳之外语气听不出任何的改变。陈韦丞好奇地用食指轻轻按在柔软的肠道上，杨博尧从最初只感到一点不太舒适的异物感，到慢慢感受到了一点快感，他趁着自己放松下来，让陈韦丞快点插入第二根手指。「好的，现在可以试着——操！」</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞的两根手指在他的肠道里搅动着，直到两个指节彻底伸进去后碰到了一块凸起的地方，杨博尧浑身颤抖了一下，肠道瞬间收缩夹紧了他的手指，他想象埋在里面的是自己的阴茎，感觉肯定会又疼又爽吧。他趁着杨博尧放松下来赶紧插入第三根手指，杨博尧对他的无师自通不知道该感到欣慰还是什么，反正自己的肠道和前列腺被持续刺激着，他已经没有什么闲暇去感受除了兴奋以外的情绪了。</p><p> </p><p>	「行了，三根就够了，进来吧。」杨博尧听到陈韦丞在他身后结结巴巴的应答，就跟当初他们没那么熟的时候一样，问他要不要一起去喝珍珠奶茶，要不要一起去他家练琴，练完琴要不要一起打游戏，他都是这样，只会说「好」。于是他们就这样就养成了杨博尧提议陈韦丞表示认同的相处模式，直到近六年后的今天，一直没变。但是今后一切都会改变了，不是吗？无论他们怎么向对方解释，杨博尧也没法继续骗自己了……一阵撕裂般的疼痛打断了他的思考，陈韦丞正在他身后用他的阴茎缓缓插进他的穴口，他发出跟杨博尧一样的嘶声，显然他也不好受。</p><p> </p><p>	「停停停，你等一下！」令他松一口气的是陈韦丞立刻就停了下来。他能清楚感受到陈韦丞的阴茎正埋在他的体内，还没完全没入他就已经受不了了。肛门的痛感提醒着他其实只有过一次被插入的性经验，之前都是在打肿脸充胖子，无论是为了面子还是别的什么他还不愿意承认的原因。「你怎么这样啊！」这样是怎样他也不知道，他只是一肚子气无处可发罢了。</p><p> </p><p>	「不是你说三根手指够的吗？」陈韦丞委屈极了，他现在活像个猴急的青春期处男一样——虽然他就是，但这一切的一切就是为了让他看起来没那么像一个青春期处男——不顾床伴的感受就捅进去了。</p><p> </p><p>	「我怎么知道你——嘶别动！」杨博堯没有管他小小声说「我没动」的反驳，继续解释道，「我哪知道你这么大——」他突然意识到自己说了什么，这句话的尾音低了下去，却已经来不及把话吞回肚子里了。</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞咧嘴笑的样子很蠢，杨博堯翻了个白眼，他就知道会这样。「所以说在操过你的人里面我算最大的吗？」</p><p> </p><p>	杨博堯对陈韦丞的问题保持缄默——表示同意，杨博堯真的不想让他更嘚瑟；实话实说他之前就只被操过一次而且那男的确实比他小，那他人设就崩了，现在发生的一切也就没有理由了。于是他选择，「你妈没教你食不言寝不语吗？」</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞还来不及对突如其来的中国古文感到惊讶，或者回忆起自己每周日的中文课上学到的内容，纠结这用法到底是否正确，就被杨博尧突然抬起臀部的动作顶得说不出话。他的阴茎一下子埋到了肠道的深处，杨博尧爽得抬起头眯起眼睛，活像一只正在被挠下巴的猫。杨博尧后脑勺的头发蹭着陈韦丞光裸的肩膀感觉有点痒痒的，但这微小的触感很快被下身传来的快感盖过。陈韦丞把这视为可以开始动的信号。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧感觉自己已经开始适应陈韦丞的大小，陈韦丞试探地动了起来，节奏不紧不慢的，杨博尧在心里算着这是70BPM还是85BPM，然后才醒觉怎么他都有空想这个了。杨博尧想起现在应该是一个教学过程，不能要求陈韦丞一来就变性爱大师，于是杨博尧开始配合陈韦丞的动作调整能让自己获得最大快感的角度。与其说是陈韦丞在杨博尧体内抽插，倒不如说是杨博尧摆动着腰臀控制陈韦丞撞击的角度和速度。</p><p> </p><p>	如果真要形容现在的状况的话，陈韦丞想说杨博尧有点像在用屁股操自己的阴茎，他想不到哪个女孩——或男孩，想到现在在自己身下的是杨博尧，他又在心里补充一句——会像他这样，一边仿佛事不关己地指导他，一边迫不及待地用自己的身体撞上他的。杨博尧就是个矛盾的结合体，他既充满耐心又容易不耐烦，既温柔又暴躁，既冷漠又热情，他想不到还有谁会像他这样。</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞回想起刚刚让杨博尧控制不住自己叫出来的点，就像在小提琴上换把位一样一遍一遍地练习，直到每一次都可以准确找到那个位置。经过这一次，他没信心成为性爱大师，但他有信心能让杨博尧爽。他好奇他们还会不会有下一次，但杨博尧没有说这是个多少节课的课程，不过一节课应该不够他倾囊相授吧？毕竟他总是那么受欢迎，只要他愿意又哪用得着担心没有获得经验的方式。而且他刚才说还有什么训练来着？</p><p> </p><p>	他现在的脑子什么都想不起来。他看着杨博尧白皙的后背，平时被衣服遮蔽的肌肤跟其余的地方有着明显的色差；杨博尧紊乱的呼吸间夹杂着些许低喘，像猫从喉咙深处发出的咕噜声；他能在小提琴上演奏出美好的音乐的手指此刻紧抓着床单，泛白的指节甚至比已经被洗旧了的床单还要白；空气中是淡淡的润滑液的甜味和他们的体味，他低下头把鼻子埋在杨博尧的颈窝上深呼吸一口气，他的感官瞬间被杨博尧的一切所淹没。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧感到陈韦丞的速度明显加快了，料想他忍不了多久。其实对于第一次来说陈韦丞的表现已经比他想象中的好太多了——不是说他之前就有想象过了，就算有他也不会承认的，谢谢。他腾出一只手来撸动自己的阴茎，靠着一只手臂支撑身体很快就坚持不住，陈韦丞猛烈的撞击让他差点整个人往前冲撞倒床头板。</p><p> </p><p>	「啧，有点眼力见，帮帮我啊！我看上去像体能很好的样子吗？」这句话可能用了他前几分钟没有说话攒来的全部力气，幸好陈韦丞立刻反应过来。他俯下身子，两人的身体更加贴合，陈韦丞比杨博尧大一号的身型刚刚好可以完全把他包裹在怀中，速度因为变得更近的距离而慢了下来，但是他确保每一次都可以碰到那一点，在他抽出来的时候身下人收紧的肠道和臀肉就是最好的证明。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧在陈韦丞的手包裹住自己的手一起撸动他的阴茎后没多久就迎来了他的高潮，陈韦丞也在杨博尧的肠道剧烈收缩中再也忍不住。陈韦丞在射出来后一个脱力差点整个人倒在杨博尧身上，幸好他在最后一刻改变方向变成倒在他身旁，顺带因为正搂着人而把杨博尧也拉倒成侧躺在自己身前。</p><p> </p><p>	汗水沾染的肌肤相碰形成黏腻的触感，让杨博尧觉得有点恶心。他休息了一会儿就把陈韦丞推开了，陈韦丞半软的阴茎这才滑出他体内。「这么久都不出来是等着过年吗？再不把安全套摘下来套子就白戴了。」陈韦丞红着脸唯唯诺诺的应着，赶紧把安全套打个结随意扔在了地上。他心里正想着不知道杨博尧会怎么评价他刚才的表现，现在他仿佛能看到杨博尧用手上并不存在的红笔在空气中并不存在的成绩表上写了一个大大的「-10分」。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧叹了口气——对，他又叹了口气，他差点想为此再叹一口气——接着转过身面对着陈韦丞。陈韦丞过长的刘海因为汗水而粘在了前额上，但是他犹如被杨博尧的视线钉在床上一动不动，杨博尧只好伸手帮他把头发拨到耳后，然后不忘在其实也不算很干净的床单上擦了擦手。「对于第一次来说已经很好啦，如果我是你的炮友也好男女朋友也好，我肯定还会愿意跟你有下一次的。」</p><p> </p><p>	陈韦丞讨好的微笑立刻绽放成完全露出他的兔牙的笑容，眼睛也因此而眯了起来。杨博尧再次产生想拍拍他头的冲动，又觉得这个笑容有点危险，果不其然——「你就是啊！所以说还有下次？对吧对吧？」陈韦丞的语调因为兴奋而高了起来，杨博尧此刻实在是不应该觉得他如此可爱的。陈韦丞没有解释他就是什么，杨博尧也没有问。他点点头便起身下床走向浴室，陈韦丞像跟屁虫一样跟随着他的脚步，杨博尧在浴室门口转过身拍拍他的胸口阻止他继续往前走，陈韦丞委屈得扁起了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>	杨博尧思考了一下——唉，好吧，行吧，来吧。唉。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>小男孩一起看porn是好久以前跟霸聊到的，终于写出来了。<br/>后入的体位是L点的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>